Escape to Planet Earth
by Aaron Mullins
Summary: Rileon Dovaus and little brother Tails Prower escape to planet Earth in a last attempt to get away from the sadistic Dr. Eggman.
1. The Escape

"Shut up, Miles." I said for the fourth time. Tails had been bitching about not being able to go anywhere since we had all been shoved underground. "I'm hungry, man, why do we have to sit down here instead of fighting, huh?" I lashed out a fist and caught him under the chin, "Shut up! I ain't tellin' you again!" He sat down and started crying softly. I sighed irritably and walked to the other side of the sewer like room. I had been trying to find a soft spot in the room since god knows when. He was right, though, we were shoved underground, being protected from Eggman. "I'm sorry, Miles, I'm as sick of bein' down 'ere as you are, I'm lookin' for a way t' get us the hell outta here, alright? I'm sorry." Tails didn't respond for a second so I looked back. He was fast asleep. I ran to each side of the room, punching each of the walls with the side of my fist, sometimes hearing nothing, sometimes hearing a great echo that actually gave me some hope. "OOWW!" I called out because I had hit a nail.

I had given up looking for now, and was now sitting with his head in my lap. I sighed, "What would Mom do if she was here now, Miles?" I asked the softly snoring body. I sniffled thinking about our mom, she had always been a strong mind. I wrinkled my nose to the smell in the basement, the smell of throwup, no doubt. "Okay, ya know what? I'm done with this, I'm gon-" I had been cut short by gunshots upstairs, I freaked out and covered Tails up in a little ball, at this point there was more yelling upstairs. Tails was scared out of his mind, thrashing and kicking me, "Stop kicking me Miles, I'm trynig to listen!" He stopped and I recognized half of what was said, "Theyre coming out, now! We're leaving Mobius! Don't point that-" Bam! Ba-Bam! More gunshots. Then the door opened, throwing a lighter glow upon the room. "Rileon, you down here?" a familiar voice broke the choke hold on my brain. "Yeah, we're down here, Tails is here, too!" I got up as Tails looked around frantically, for some sort of proof that he wasnt dreaming.

"Knuckles? Is that you?" I asked the bright light, a darker image sizzled into focus, red fur, long thick dreadlocks. Knuckles was here alright, "Yeah, Shadow's here too, let's go." I got up and led Tails upstairs, trying to reassure him that he was awake. He had once been a big believer in miracles, but since Sonic went AWOL and turned up dead... well, let's just say that was it for him. I saw Shadow and my jaw dropped, he was huge compared to the last time I'd seen him, I mean, ripped. He tapped my shoulder and pulled me along as we ran behind the huge gym-like building and saw a huge hovering flagship, about 300 feet off the ground. "Is this-?" I began, but Shadow cut me off, "Yes, my own design, I call her 'Maria'..." Shadow grinned at me, it was kind of creepy, he had recently been in a gun fight that had rendered him 'one-eyed', so he wore an eyepatch. I nodded and grinned back anyway, grabbing the ladder with Tails on my back, I asked, "where are we going?" as I began to climb up, Shadow was right below me, saying, "A little place called earth."


	2. Jersey Arrival

I lay asleep in the back of the flagship, dreaming of Mom, and how life used to be. Tails was still the excitable little boy he had always been, Sonic came around every few days to hang around. I was still a senior in high school. _"Mom, the Chaotix are performing at the Moaran Music Hall, I was gonna go with Amy and Max, I was wondering if you wanted to go?" I had asked one friday afternoon. Mom had looked over her book at me with a raised eyebrow, and asked, "Did you clean your room?" but she laughed after I had seen through her attempt to make me feel like a kid again, and she had said, "No, thank you, honey, I'm just gonna stay here and finish my book, but you have a good time, see if Tails wants to go." Tails had come out at that exact moment. "Go where, Riles?" he asked. "To go see the Chaotix, Espio's been dying to go another round of wrestling with me, ever since I whooped him the last time." Tails had laughed heartily. He walked out of the room with a nod._ "Riley! Riles, get the hell up!" Tails was yelling in my ear so I tossed a hand at him and said, "What do you want Miles?" I got my mark and mussed his fur, pulling him towards me, he tried to pull away but I put him into my armpit.

After he had gotten free he told me that we had landed, and we were in a place called New Jersey. I rolled down the ladder and landed with a soft thump on my feet. "So, what do you think, Rileon?" Shadow laughed when I whipped around at the sound of his voice. "It's... green..." I said, not knowing that where I would go next would be called 'the concrete jungle'. "So this, this is the famed 'Planet Earth', huh?"

"Yep, this is it, big, well huge, actually, there's much more when the fog clears."

"Oh, okay, do we have anywhere to stay?"

"Yeah, we have a house here, about thirty miles away..."

"I'm driving,"

"Do you know how?"

"If I can drive the Mobius cars, I can sure as hell drive an earth car!"


End file.
